Sun eladrin
Sun eladrins are a sub race of eladrins that are the superior protectors of Argus, also known as the Prophets of the Sun. History The Sun eladrins migrated in around the same time as the Moon eladrins. Sun eladrins and the Moon eladrins settled into the new world more easily, forming the nations Othoran. The Sun eladrins formed their own cultural nation in Sunildra while the Moon eladrins created theirs in the land of Torilaar. Two of these races were led by Vysha Vandaar and Tyro Winvar. The two superior leaders harvested the power of immortality and giving these races to live for nearly 1,500 years. However, the Sun eladrins and the Moon eladrins had to remain separate in their lands in order to learn the respect for magic. In the land of Sunildra, the Sun eladrins formed their capital city at the heart of their land and harvest their powers from the sun, absorbing rase of sunlight. Built on the principles of compassion and the responsible use of magic, the Sun eladrins would form an order for themselves as Prophets. They would be known as the "Prophets of the Sun". While the Sun eladrins were practicing and absorbing the rase of the sun, they were visited by Velen and the Eredar. Velen also remembered the last he had seen their race, they had advanced so far since then. Velen and the Eredar wanted to share power with them, but Tyro Winvar saw a vision of the Eredar turning against the nature in Argus and become corruptive demons to Sargeras. He refused to share the power with them and forced Velen and the Eredar to leave since he wanted to keep the power to themselves and never spread it to any other race in the world. Velen was cautious and complied to Tyro's wishes, and left the land in peace until everything changes. The vision was true when the Dark titan Sargeras arrived to the planet and spoke with Velen, Kil'Jaeden, and Archimonde. Kil'jaeden and Archimonde were quick to accept the offer, but Velen had a vision of the future. Velen saw that it was the same vision that the Sun eladrins saw, and he knew that Tyro was right about the corruption. He decided to return to them, but it was too late and he thought that they were all destroyed, but it was not true. The Sun eladrins were alive and was city and land was never broken. Sargeras eventually visited Tyro and his people. Like he did to the Eredar, the Dark titan offered the Sun eladrins power. The Sun eladrins declined his offer, and Sargeras saw that they were immune to the corruption and that they know a way to break it. The Sun eladrins engaged Sargeras and were able to overwhelm him. Sargeras was badly wounded by the Sun eladrin's power, and he quickly fled the land. Seeing that the Burning Legion was preparing their invasion and destruction, Tyro sent a message to Vysha Vandaar, leader of the Moon eladrins, in Torilaar. Vysha and the Guardians of the Moon got the message from Tyro's warning. When Velen and the uncorrupted Eredar fled with the Naaru, the Sun eladrins and the Moon eladrins sent a message to other areas about the invasion, and with their protection, they would fight back against the demonic legion. The war begun, and it took nearly thousands of years for the Prophets and the Guardians, along with their allies to fight the Burning Legion. The Sun eladrins, along with the Moon eladrins, Aquatic eladrins, and the Wood eladrins surfaced their powers together, and killed many demons through Othoran. Kil'Jaedan and Archimonde left the planet to conquer others in the name of the Legion. While the Sun eladrins took the upper hand by facing the Burning Legion, Tyro knew that they were immune to the corruption, and he believed that the corrupted Eredar that remain on this planet could be saved. He discovered a way how to heal the corruption, but this would require the cooperation from the Guardians of the Moon and the Keepers of the Sea in ways that they never thought they would have to. All three factions argued over power and how they should use it, but Tyro was able to show them the truth about how to end the corruption and cure the demonic Eredar. Together, he and the Sun eladrins used their power to cure a group of Eredar. The Guardians of the Moon and the Keepers of the Sea agreed to the solution in order break the corruption. Deceiver Thousands of years later which led to the Fourth War between the Alliance and Horde, Tyro saw another vision that Velen was uncorrupted along with many other Eredar that now call themselves Draenei. In order to reach him, the Sun eladrins created a portal which would take them to Azeroth. The portal was made, and Tyro led a small group to the Exodar. They met with Velen outside the Exodar, and discussed about corruption's end and restoration of Argus. Velen was in complete disbelief, he had to send someone to investigate since he couldn't do it himself. Velen agreed to send a group of Draenei to investigate the planet. The Sun eladrins took them back and revealed parts of the uncorrupted lands in Argus. They sent the news to Velen and the Prophet decided to learn the power in healing the corrupted ones that he knew before. The Sun eladrins returned to the Exodar with more than a thousand Eredar prisoners, along with Talgath, agent of Kil'jaeden. Both Velen and Tyro concentrated their power and used to turn Talgath and the Eredar into Draenei. Talgath suffered terrible memories from the past and saw a vision that Kil'Jaeden was free from the Sunwell. The vision was true, and it was revealed that Mal'Ganis was behind it all. The Sun eladrins decided that the Alliance and Horde should work together in defeating Kil'jaeden and the Burning Legion. Velen agreed to work together since the Legion's demonic corruption would be a threat to many factions through Argus and Azeroth. While Velen sent a message to the King of Stormwind, the Sun eladrins traveled to Orgrimmar to meet with Warchief Rexxar. Seeing that the Sun eladrins had the power to free those from corruption, he agreed to ally the Sun eladrins in their voyage in saving the Orcs that became slaves to Mannoroth. Now, the Alliance and Horde must form and ally their the Sun eladrins in facing the demonic legion once again. Physical characteristics Like all of the eladrins in Argus, Sun elves resemble as humans, but with notable differences. Their heights are up to eight feet. Sun eladrins have bronze -colored skin and hair most often of copper, golden blond, and black, with red more uncommon but heard of. Sun eladrins typically have yellow eyes and described to be very beautiful in appearance. Category:Humanoids Category:Neutral races Category:Races Category:Sun eladrins